1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a laptop computer with hardware security protection and, more particularly, to a laptop computer with hardware security protection by a real lid on the laptop computer to shield the image capture module.
2. Related Art
A conventional laptop computer is usually provided with a webcam. Generally speaking, the webcam is provided on the panel of the laptop computer. A user can operate the webcam to face him or her to capture images. It facilitates the user taking a video call and the other side can see the images via network transmission.
However, there is not any protection to a webcam of the conventional laptop computer. Moreover, the switch of the webcam is controlled by software, and users cannot determine whether the switch is on or off according to the appearance. Therefore, personal or private images may be transmitted to another computer if the user neglects to switch off the webcam. It is a threat to privacy protection.
Moreover, spyware such as Trojan Programs and Internet hacker are very popular in recent years. Since the switch of a webcam is still controlled by software, the invader can get control of the webcam if the webcam is attacked by a hacker or hidden spyware. Besides the threat to the personal or private images, trade secrets may be stolen unconsciously if the commercial laptop computer is attached during a video conference.
On the other hand, webcams of some laptop computers are designed to be rotatable module to facilitate capturing images. The webcams can rotate 180 degrees and the lens captures images forward. Due to the design of the mechanism, the webcams can only rotate back and forth in reciprocating mode within 180 degrees. Even the lens can rotate forth, up and down to prevent images of the user's self revealing, images of the usage environment such as a conference room, an office or a house may be revealed. Furthermore, users are not used to turning away lens, so it is still not sufficient enough for security protection.